El cuento que no tiene fin
by Victor21082000
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, por fin había terminado una batalla que parecía interminable. Pero él sabía, que cuando una historia acababa otra daba inicio. Enviado a Fiore, para cumplir una misión Naruto hará nuevos amigos, enemigos y batallas por delante. Ven aquí, y lee las nuevas aventuras de ¡Uzumaki Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Traigo una nueva historia, que espero progrese. Espero que os guste.**

**El emparejamiento será: NarutoxErza, muchos dirán que ya es una pareja demasiado usada, pero creo que aún así le gustará a muchas personas y creo que puedo hacer que le guste a varias personas.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy tail, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

_Capitulo 1_

Podemos observar en este momento a dos combatientes, ambos parecían tener la misma edad. El primero tenía el cabello negro azulado con un corte de pelo extraño, asemejándose al trasero de un pato. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ninja negros y unas sandalias de igual color, su vestimenta superior fue arrancada debido a la batalla con su oponente. Uno de sus ojos era extraño, llevaba un patrón anillado con un conjunto de tomoes, mientras que otro era un sharingan completamente madurado.

La segunda persona era un hombre rubio, de ojos azules con tres curiosas marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, iba vestido con unos pantalones de combate rojos y unas botas de combate de color negro, por encima llevaba una gabardina hecha jirones de color naranja con los kanjis para 'voluntad de fuego' escritos en rojo. En su frente se encontraba una diadema con el símbolo de konoha, en su espalda se encontraba un báculo de color plateado y en los extremos se encontraban simbolizados el sol y la luna, en su cuello llevaba un collar con seis magatama de color rojo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, y muy heridos. La batalla había sido increíblemente pareja, con el chakra restante de los nueve bijus que estaba en su interior el rubio logró volver a traer las consciencias de todos los bijus en su interior, pero no logró rescatar su poder y en ese momento estaban durmiendo.

"¿Por qué no te rindes Sasuke?" pregunto el jinchuriki respirando pesadamente. El Uchiha lo miró sin ningún tipo de emoción.

"Eso no te llevará a nada Naruto, haré del mundo un lugar de paz con mi revolución" contestó Sasuke ganando un poco la respiración. El rubio hizo lo mismo, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansadamente.

"Como quieras… de todas formas solo tenemos suficiente poder para realizar un ataque que acabe con esto… de una vez y para siempre" Naruto sonrió, ganando una mirada de curiosidad por parte de Sasuke.

"Yo nunca te vi como un enemigo Sasuke, ni en el pasado, ni ahora. Me siento muy emocionado. de hecho" dijo "Me alegro que pude haber cumplido mi sueño antes de morir"

Sasuke se quedó mirando a Naruto de forma rara, "¿Tu sueño no era convertirte en hokage?" preguntó el Uchiha, el rubio sonrió.

"Así es, y lo logré"

"¿A qué te refieres? Ambos sabemos que moriremos los dos, tanto tú como yo podemos sentir el nivel de nuestro chakra y apenas nos queda para un último ataque"

"El hokage es alguien que defiende su pueblo y es su guía en todo camino. 'Hokage' es sólo el título, ni más, ni menos. La persona que protege, guía y enseña a su pueblo es el verdadero hokage" Respondió, Sasuke suspiró sabiendo que nadie era capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al cabezota que tenía delante.

"Como tú digas"

Con esto dicho, ambos empezaron a formar sus ataques, creo que no hace falta decir cuáles son. Y con un grito de guerra ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro, y extendieron sus brazos haciendo chocar sus ataques.

"¡Adiós Sasuke!"

"¡Adiós Naruto!"

Una tremenda explosión resonó en todo el lugar, los ninjas de la alianza miraron con asombro como una enorme fuente de chakra subía hasta las nubes. Cuando pasó todo, el cielo nublado se despejó, dejando que el brillo del sol chocara contra los rostros de los ninjas. Los que quedaban de 'Los doce novatos' junto con Tsunade miraron al cielo, sabiendo que su amigo se había ido.

"Naruto…" susurraron los de konoha. Miraron al cielo y observaron al rubio sonriendo y comiendo un plato de ramen.

"Hasta la vista amigos… y vivan en paz…"

Los kages de las distintas aldeas agacharon la mirada en señal de respeto por el rubio. Tsunade sonrió y se dirigió hacia todos los shinobis presentes.

"¡La guerra ha acabado!" exclamó la quinta hokage. En pocos segundos una serie de aplausos y rugidos llenaron la zona.

"¡Ninjas de konoha, volvamos a casa y demos a nuestro Rokudaime Hokage un lugar en la montaña y un entierro digno!"

Los ninjas de Konoha gritaron de júbilo, pero para algunos esa era una victoria amarga pero habían ganado, eso era lo importante.

Pero… ¿Qué pasó con Naruto?

_En otro lugar._

"_¡Itai, siento que me atravesaron con un Chidori...! ¡De nuevo… espera, eso pasó!" _ gritó el jinchuriki rubio en su mente llorando lágrimas de anime. Tomando una mejor mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su mente. Encogiéndose de hombros empezó a caminar por los pasillos de su mente.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde deberían estar los nueve bijus, empezó a caminar por la oscuridad hacia un pequeño punto de luz que se acercaba rápidamente, cuando llegó al final se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar nueve bijus sino _uno _solo.

"¡¿Qué carajos pasa?!" exclamó el rubio.

Frente a él se encontraba un enorme zorro, su pelaje era del mismo color de siempre, pero lo que sorprendió a Naruto era ver qué ya no tenía nueve colas sino 10 y en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo, roncando y un río de saliva descendía de su hocico.

"¡Jajaja, oh Kami, kurama se ve adorable en ese estado!" rió Naruto empezando a rodar en el suelo de la risa.

"Hola Naruto-kun" una voz a la espalda del jinchuriki le llamó la atención. Y cuando se volteo…

"_Oh mierda…" _pensó el rubio mientras que desviada la mirada al suelo y un chorro de sangre salió disparado de su nariz, ¿Qué podía decir? Estar tanto tiempo con Jiraiya y Kakashi pervierte a cualquiera ¿no? Frente a él se encontraban tres hermosas mujeres, la primera tenía el cabello de color rubio brillante como el sol, sus ojos eran de unos exóticos de color dorado, y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Iba vestida con unas túnicas que se apegaba a su cuerpo resaltando todas las curvas en los lugares correctos. Y su busto, aunque no era tan grande, Naruto pensó que aún así era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

La segunda mujer tenía el cabello plateado brillante y sus ojos eran de color azul. Su figura era de un reloj de arena y tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro, iba vestida con una túnica de color negro con blanco, e iba descalza.

La tercera mujer tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, el cabello negro media noche y sus ojos eran de color rubí brillante, vestía una túnica de color azul oscuro y tenía una sonrisa igual de coqueta que la segunda mujer.

Una vez recuperado, el rubio las miró a las tres poniendo en su rostro una mirada que hizo que las tres mujeres cambien su estado de seducción a uno más tímido con lindos sonrojos en sus rostros.

"Díganme señoritas, ¿a qué debo el gusto de tener a tres hermosas mujeres en este oscuro lugar?" preguntó el rubio intensificando la mirada. Las tres mujeres tenían distintos pensamientos:

"_Ohhh, que hombre más guapo. Nadie ha podido ponerme en este estado" _pensó la mujer rubia.

"_¡Oh Kami-sama, que caliente es! ¡Creo que por fin he podido encontrar a mi primer hombre!" _pensó la segunda mujer relamiéndose los labios.

"_¿Q-que e-es e-este sentimiento…?" _pensó la tercera mujer. Sin embargo, cada una tenía un mismo pensameinto en común:

"_¡Por fin perderé mi virginidad!"_

Ok… escuchamos demasiado.

Pasados los minutos, las tres mujeres volvieron a su estado normal, Naruto se sentía un poco avergonzado de que tenía a tres hermosas mujeres en un lugar tan sucio como una alcantarilla maloliente, cerrando los ojos Naruto se relajó.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la mujer rubia mirando al jinchuriki con curiosidad.

"Shh" dijo el rubio, las tres mujeres se sorprendieron nadie nunca había hablado así con ellas "Déjame ver… y… ¡ya está"

Con esa exclamación el rubio abrió los ojos, todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. Las tres mujeres quedaron maravilladas al ver que en pocos minutos se encontraban en un claro rodeados de flores, un lago brillando por el sol estaba frente a ellos. Naruto observó la reacción de las tres mujeres y sonrió.

"¿Os gusta?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es hermoso, pero ¿Qué pasa con esa parte?" preguntó la tercera mujer señalando al enorme zorro que aún se encontraba recostado en las aguas sucias de las alcantarillas, unos tubos se encontraban por encima del biju goteando algunas veces. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Detalles" contestó el rubio agitando su mano con desdén, mientras se ponía a caminar haciendo una señal para que las mujeres le siguieran. El zorro soltó un gruñido y empezó a murmurar entre sueños.

"Maldito seas Naruto… mhmm que rico ramen"

Las tres mujeres miraron al zorro con una gota en la nuca, pero luego siguieron al rubio.

Naruto finalmente se detuvo y se sentó en una roca, las tres hermosas mujeres se quedaron paradas mirando a Naruto.

"Creo que es hora de presentarnos hermanas" dijo la segunda mujer. La rubia y la pelinegra asintieron.

"Un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto, mi nombre es Kami" dijo la mujer de pelo rubio.

"Yo soy el Shinigami" dijo la mujer de pelo plateado.

"Y mi nombre es Yami" terminó de decir la tercera mujer. El rubio las miró con una sonrisa y asintió.

"¿Qué necesitan?" preguntó el rubio cerrando los ojos. Las mujeres parecían sorprendidas, definitivamente no esperaban esa reacción por parte del jinchuriki. Kami tosió un poco antes de hablar.

"Definitivamente no era la reacción que me esperaba" murmuró Yami. Naruto sonrió como un zorro y abrió los ojos.

"Bueno, cuando unas mujeres hermosas aparecen frente a mí mi cuerpo actúa por instinto" aclaró encogiéndose de hombros. Kami suspiró, no quería alargar eso demasiado tiempo… tenía demasiado papeleo que hacer.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, venimos a ofrecerte algo" respondió Kami con algo de misterio en su voz.

"¿Qué oferta?"

"Sabemos que has sufrido mucho en tu vida" dijo "Desde que naciste luchaste, y seguiste luchando hasta el final. De pequeño huyendo de los aldeanos, cuando te hiciste ninja, tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya, la lucha contra el Akatsuki, la guerra, luchaste contra el Jubi, contra Obito en su forma de jinchuriki, contra Madara con el poder del Rikudou, contra Kaguya Otsusuki y contra alguien que considerabas un hermano"

Respondió Kami mirando al suelo con una expresión triste, el rubio suspiró. Ella tenía razón, prácticamente no conocía un día que no tuvo que dormir en paz, pero todavía no respondía a su pregunta.

"Aún sigues sin responder mi pregunta" expresó Naruto, Yami se adelantó para hablar.

"Queremos enviarte a un mundo nuevo, un mundo llamado 'Earthland' un mundo donde hay magos, y utilizan magia" Naruto alzó una ceja ante la mención de 'magos y magia' pero se encogió de hombros. Una bestia hecha de chakra puro podía nivelar montañas y crear tsunamis como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, cualquier cosa es posible.

"Ok, y ¿Qué pasó con Kurama?" preguntó Naruto señalando al zorro que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente… en agua apestosa. Esta vez shinigami contestó.

"Nosotras le hicimos el nuevo Jubi, no tiene el mismo poder que el verdadero Jubi pero es un poco más poderoso que antes, te seguirá acompañando. Aunque no sabemos cuándo despertará"

"Bien, una pregunta más…" las tres mujeres miraron a Naruto esperando su pregunta. De repente el rostro de Naruto ganó una sonrisa pervertida.

"¿Me pueden enviar a un pueblo donde haya aguas termales? ¿y antes de irme me dan sus sostenes?"

PUM

Naruto salió disparado hacia atrás y fue directo a chocar contra una roca, el jinchuriki se dobló hacia atrás mientras que sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos y también en blanco, lágrimas de anime caían como cascadas de sus ojos. Las tres mujeres miraron a Naruto con un rubor atómico en sus rostros.

"Valió la pena…" murmuró el rubio mientras veía los sonrojos de las tres mujeres. Pasados unos minutos las diosas suspiraron con fastidio y se acercaron a Naruto.

"Maldito pervertido…" murmuró Kami.

_En el reino de Kami._

Jiraiya estaba con unos binoculares observando las aguas termales, no tenía su fiel telescopio de bolsillo porque se lo dejó al rubio. De repente, Jiraiya sintió un orgullo inmenso por Naruto sabiendo que su tercer y último alumno era su verdadero sucesor en las tácticas pervertidas.

"Jiraiya…"

El sannin peliblanco se estremeció cuando sintió un aura enfermizamente dulce, lentamente giró hacia atrás para encontrarse con una Kushina muy _dulce, _pero Jiraiya sabía que iba a morir… otra vez. La pelirroja tenía una esfera de cristal en su mano y vio toda la conversación con Kami, Yami y Shinigami… claramente no estaba feliz.

"Corrompiste a mi Naru-kun" Jiraiya alzó una ceja.

"¿Naru-kun?" Kushina desvió la mirada un momento con un sonrojo en su rostro. Pero luego miró a Jiraiya con una mirada de muerte.

"_Naruto Uzumaki… ¡Eres mi alumno favorito y ya me has superado!" _exclamó Jiraiya en su mente, llorando lágrimas de anime.

"¿Algún problema con eso?" preguntó Kushina.

"Quisiera quedarme aquí para seguir charlando, pero no puedo… ¡Adiós _Konshinsōkan haha (madre incestuosa)!"_

La cara de Kushina se puso aún más roja de vergüenza, pero al ver a Jiraiya desaparecer en una nube de humo la enojó al instante.

"¡Jiraiya!"

Minato veía la escena en una esquina oscura mientras que un aura de depresión se encontraba sobre su cabeza…

_Volviendo con Naruto._

Naruto de repente estornudó fuertemente y sintió que alguien pensaba en él. Encogiéndose de hombros volvió a mirar a las mujeres.

"Bien, ¿Cuándo hago mi viaje?" preguntó el rubio. Kami suspiró y golpeó a Naruto fuertemente en su rostro.

"Ahora"

Naruto fue expulsado hacia atrás y entró en un portal, todo el camino gritando 'Mierdaaaaaa' Las tres mujeres soltaron una risita. Pero entonces Shinigami y Yami se acordaron de algo muy importante y miraron a su hermana con cara de muerte.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kami un poco asustada por las miradas de sus hermanas.

"¿Acaso no teníamos preparado algo '_especial' _para Naruto-kun?" Los ojos de Kami se abrieron antes de mirar al suelo y jugar con sus dedos.

"Etto…"

_Con Naruto._

Naruto apareció a varios metros en el aire, el jinchuriki soltó unos sollozos antes de empezar a caer a gran velocidad gritando de forma masculina, muchos dirían que era un grito de niña. ¡Pero no, era un grito de hombre!

Pasaron algunos minutos y el suelo parecía acercarse más y más a él. El rubio pensó rápido y formó un clon a su lado, rápidamente el rubio se dio cuenta de que su control de chakra al igual que sus reservas era pequeño en comparación a antes, pero le restó importancia.

Extendió su mano y rápidamente crearon un rasengan perfecto en la palma. El clon desapareció en un poof de humo, el jinchuriki hizo una mueca sabiendo que un mundo de dolor le esperaba.

Cuando estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros del suelo, el rubio extendió su brazo y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Pero de repente se detuvo, Naruto espero y espero pero no sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y observó que estaba a tan solo centímetros del suelo, el rubio soltó un suspiro agradecido seguro era obra de Kami. Un segundo más tarde el rubio cayó al suelo duramente golpeando su rostro contra el suelo.

Naruto gimió de dolor y se reincorporó lentamente. Observó al frente que un cartel tenía escrito.

"¿Hosenka… Town?" murmuró Naruto, el rubio se sorprendió de que su forma de hablar sea diferente, pero de alguna forma conocía el lenguaje y escritura de ese extraño lugar, supuso que fue gracias a Kami, Yami o Shinigami pero había algo extraño en su voz además de eso. El jinchuriki abrió los ojos al escuchar su propia voz, era más infantil que antes. Los ojos de Naruto se crisparon, observó que cerca de él se encontraba un charco de agua, se acercó y miró su reflejo.

"_Ok… tengo que patear el trasero de alguien" _

La ceja del rubio jinchuriki se crispó al ver que su cuerpo era el de un niño de tal vez 6 años. Aparte de que todo se hizo más Kawai en él, nada cambió aparte del obvio cambio de edad. Sus ropas eran ahora un simple pantalón de color naranja y una camisa de color negro con el remolino de Konoha en la espalda de color rojo.

Naruto se dio cuenta también de que traía una mochila de color negro, con curiosidad la bajó en el suelo y lo abrió. Sonrió al encontrar muchos royos con los distintos kanjis para 'Fuego, tierra, viento, relámpago, agua' dado que el sandaime hokage pudo dominar los 5 elementos principales, el rubio se propuso a hacer lo mismo en su vida. También se dio cuenta que su control de chakra, bueno, digamos que estaba hecho una total mierda.

Sus reservas de chakra disminuyeron mucho, para adaptarse a su cambio físico. Mirando más adentro de la mochila encontró su viejo protector con la insignia de konoha en él, sonriendo con cariño al regalo de su maestro Jiraiya lo agarró y lo ató alrededor de su frente.

"_Bueno, parece que ahora comienza mi-" _el jinchuriki rápidamente detuvo sus pensamientos y sonrió de forma pervertida, lo cual se veía muy raro en un niño de 6 años. Más debajo de los pergaminos el rubio divisó un diminuto punto de color rojo.

Apartando los pergaminos, el rubio sonrió a lo que encontró…

Eran tres sostenes, uno de ellos de color rojo, otro negro y el último de color blanco. Naruto los sostuvo y miró al cielo.

"_Me debes mucho dinero Ero-sennin"_

_En el más allá._

"… le debo mucho dinero al gaki" murmuró Jiraiya mientras miraba al rubio a través de una bola de cristal. Seguía sin saber cómo había escapado de Kushina…

"¡No escapaste Ero-sennin!" Una voz femenina furiosa se escuchó a la espalda del gama-sennin. Jiraiya gritó como una niñita antes de lanzar la bola de cristal al rostro de Kushina y salir corriendo… rompiendo la pared de su refugio, por supuesto.

Kushina no se movió ni un solo milímetro, la bola de cristal cayó de su cara y una mirada homicida estaba en su rostro mientras que un aura de color rojo sangre se formaba detrás de ella.

"Tarde o temprano aparecerá, tarde o temprano… kukukuku" murmuró Kushina antes de sentarse en un sofá y leer un libro.

_Volviendo con Naruto._

El jinchuriki rubio rápidamente supo que… tenía mucha hambre. Suspirando se levantó, recogió los tres sostenes y los lanzó al aire. La cámara se quedó paralizada agregando más emoción al momento, el rubio se paralizó justo cuando iba a colocarse su mochila en la espalda.

"_Y aquí vamos… ¡Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto!"_

**Bueno, hasta aquí y… hombre realmente necesito formas de comenzar y terminar los capítulos de seguro ya se ha hecho aburrido ¿no?**

**En fin, agradecería que comenten, o hagan cualquier otra cosa para saber que les ha gustado mi nueva historia. Alguno que otro se preguntara ¿Qué pasó con tu historia Bleach-Naruto crossover? Bueno os explicaré la razón por la cual no he escribido nada en mucho tiempo.**

**En varias carpetas, tenía muchas historias y con esas historias muchos capítulos. Tenía otra historia de Naruto-Fairy tail crossover, la cual ya tenía unos 5 capítulos, mi historia 'Las leyendas nunca mueren' ya tenía uno capítulos para subir de forma masiva, otro de Naruto-Rosario vampire crossover con otro capítulos. En total tenía, unos 18 (salteé algunas cosas) o 20 capítulos en diferentes historias, todo el esfuerzo para hacerlos… se fue al garete (No pregunten por qué). Debido a esto, mi estado de ánimo cayó más que el suelo y tardé mucho tiempo en reunir las ganas suficientes para escribir otra historia.**

**Esto es solo otro pequeño proyecto que no se si verá la luz. Siempre se aceptan comentarios buenos y críticas constructivas.**

**Y antes de despedirme (Me pregunto si alguien leyó todo hasta aquí?) ¿podrían decirme algunos pueblos y sus características? No he visto todavía ninguna película y ya voy en el capitulo 110 del anime. Necesitó información, los nombres se me dan de ¡"##$%&/()! Y si quieren sugerir su propio pueblo inventado con un gremio maligno que se debe destruir (¡Ojo! No debe ser un gremio oscuro muy importante, solo uno inventado. ¡Solo inventado) y no, no utilizará magia de Dragon slayer, si utilizará chakra, no aprenderá magia de God slayer, pero sí aprenderá dos magias que no he visto muchas historias. La primera todos lo conocemos.**

**Una pequeña pista.**

"… **su magia es muy hermosa, hace que caiga sangre por todos lados"**

**No se si eran las palabras iguales pero se acerca…**

**Creo que se las dejé fácil, si conocen bien los primeros capítulos del anime. Y la segunda magia, será una inventada por mí.**

**Nos vemos.**

**P.S. Si saben la respuesta a la pista no lo dejen en los comentarios. Que se guarde solo para Uds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, como podrán ver traigo otro capitulo para esta historia. Agradezco a todos los que han leído y comentado esta historia, también los que la siguen y lo colocan como uno de sus favoritos. Lo sigo deciendo, la pareja será NarutoxErza, y realmente lo siento por aquellos que quieren un harem, pero no podré hacerlo en esta historia. Espero que sigan leyendo.**

**Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy tail.**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

"_El hokage es alguien que defiende su pueblo y es su guía en todo camino. 'Hokage' es sólo el título, ni más, ni menos. La persona que protege, guía y enseña a su pueblo es el verdadero hokage" Respondió, Sasuke suspiró sabiendo que nadie era capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión al cabezota que tenía delante._

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Adiós Sasuke!"<em>

"_¡Adiós Naruto!"_

_Una enorme explosión de poder se elevó hacia el cielo despejando las nubes y haciendo que el sol brillara por el campo de batalla._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hasta la vista amigos… y vivan en paz…"<em>

"_Venimos a ofrecerte algo" dijo Kami con algo de misterio en su voz. _

"_Queremos enviarte a un mundo nuevo, un mundo llamado 'Earthland' un mundo donde hay magos, y utilizan magia" anunciaron las tres diosas._

"_Me debes mucho dinero Ero-sennin" (Murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa mirando los sostenes)_

_En el más allá._

"… _le debo mucho dinero al gaki" murmuró Jiraiya_

* * *

><p>"<em>Y aquí vamos… ¡Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto!"<em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Capitulo 2<span>_

El joven Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Hosenka Town, en un cartel que había cerca de la entrada el rubio había leído algo que le alegró el corazón.

'_Hosenka Town, hermoso lugar para vivir o simplemente pasar unos días en nuestros hoteles o nuestras muy famosas aguas termales. ¡NO SON AGUAS TERMALES MIXTAS, pervertidos están avisados!'_

El niño rubio ya trazó un plan, primero iría a un restaurant para comer algo. En uno de los pergaminos había suficiente dinero para un buen tiempo, agradecido por las Diosas que le dieron un poco de dinero, el rubio entró al primer restaurant que encontró por el camino.

El restaurante era muy grande, y bastante elegante. Entrando, el rubio notó las múltiples miradas de las personas en las distintas mesas, mirándolo con curiosidad. El rubio se sintió incómodo por las miradas, nunca se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención cuando no había hecho alguna broma o algo heroico.

Un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo negro y bigote, con el típico traje de mesero se acercó a Naruto.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, pequeño amigo?" la ceja del rubio se crispó. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando simplemente suspiró y miró al hombre.

"Guíame a una mesa, ¡y tráigame de todo, que tengo hambre-dattebayo!" respondió el jinchuriki alegremente. El mesero no pudo evitar sonreír, pero al analizar las palabras del rubio alzó una ceja.

"¿De todo dices? ¿Cómo piensas pagarlo?"

"¡Con esto!"

Rápidamente el rubio sacó un gran fajo de billetes, y por lo que el hombre notó eran de muy alto valor. Con los ojos brillando, el mesero rápidamente dirigió a Naruto hacia una mesa y, una vez hecho eso, fue a la cocina para pedir… bueno, todo lo que había en el menú.

Las personas alrededor miraron a Naruto preguntándose obviamente qué hacía un niño de 6 años, sentado en la mesa de un restaurant, pidiendo toda la comida del menú, con mucho dinero, _solo. _Encogiéndose de hombros todos los adultos continuaron haciendo todo lo que hacían anteriormente.

_Unas cuantas horas más tarde._

"_Estoy lleno…" _gimió el rubio mientras que se recostaba en su mesa, alrededor un montón de platos y vasos amontonados aquí y allá. Había comido… más bien aspirado su comida de una forma que horrorizó y asqueó un poco a las personas, pero oye no había comido en días desde la guerra, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Dejando mucho dinero, probablemente más de lo que debería Naruto, gimiendo de disgusto se puso a caminar. Pero luego de acordarse de su otro objetivo, sonrió ampliamente y apretó el paso para su siguiente destino: Aguas termales femeninas.

_Aguas termales femeninas._

El rubio encontró una posición muy cómoda en la rama de un árbol, abriendo su mochila cogió el pergamino con los kanjis para 'Material de investigación' mordiéndose el pulgar y extrayendo un poco de sangre lo pasó por el kanji y en un poof de humo aparecieron: Una pluma, un cuaderno, y un telescopio.

"_A ver a ver… ¡Idea! El joven héroe llega a un mundo desconocido después de una dura batalla con su hermano, herido y hambriento el joven es acogido por muchas mujeres y lo llevan a su hogar. Como muestra de agradecimiento, el hombre rubio con marcas en las mejillas enseñará a las mujeres una muestra de gratitud. ¡Ok, final de capitulo 1, esto venderá millones!"_

Colocando el telescopio en uno de sus ojos empezó a 'investigar' y anotar las 'informaciones' más importantes en su cuaderno. Pero entonces, unos sonidos similares a risas iguales al de él mismo irrumpieron en sus oídos.

Entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, el rubio se acordó de lo que le dijo Ero-sennin. Las aguas termales de un pervertido son solo del pervertido, en aguas termales femeninas no caben dos pervertidos.

Oh, que sabias palabras…

Saltando sigilosamente, con lentitud se acercó a la persona que hacía esas risas. Caminando un poco más el jinchuriki se dio cuenta de que un hombre estaba pecho a tierra en el techo observando a las mujeres.

"Oi"

El hombre viejo era de más o menos 70 años, tal vez más y miró al niño con molestia. Pero luego tomó nota de que era nada más ni nada menos que un niño de 6 años

"Este es mi territorio Ji-chan" susurró Naruto con cuidado de que ninguna de las mujeres oyera. El viejo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, antes de reírse entre dientes y volver a 'investigar'

"Vete gaki, este no es un sitio para niños" murmuró el viejo antes de volver a reír como colegiala. La ceja de Naruto se crispó y preparó su puño para que conecte con el rostro del hombre viejo.

"¿Mhmm?" murmuró el viejo, con un rápido movimiento se levantó y sacó de su cadera una katana en su funda, y con rapidez golpeó al niño en la cabeza.

"Itai" dijo el rubio antes de taparse la boca rápidamente. Ambos hombres se miraron antes de que más rápido que la velocidad del sonido volvieron a cubrirse para que las mujeres no escuchasen. Levantando la vista hacia el balneario notaron que nadie se percató de su presencia.

"Maldita sea gaki, vete de aquí antes de que haga algo que atente contra tu vida" advirtió el viejo. Naruto simplemente lo miró desafiante.

"Atrévete viejo"

El anciano suspiró y desapareció de la vista antes de volver a aparecer frente a Naruto. El jinchuriki no vio su movimiento y maldijo mentalmente, al parecer sus reflejos y velocidad para reaccionar se hicieron muchísimo más lento.

El anciano golpeó a Naruto justo en las costillas enviándolo directo al balneario de mujeres. El rubio se quedó flotando cómicamente en el aire antes de maldecir al viejo.

"_¡Momento… esto puedo usarlo a mi favor!" _pensó el rubio recordando que su aspecto se hizo más Kawai.

El viejo alzó una plegaria por el alma del muchacho…

El cuerpo de 6 años de Naruto cayó con un sonoro 'Splash' haciendo que las mujeres chillaran.

"… en realidad no dolió tanto" murmuró el rubio. Pero sintiendo una presencia maligna a sus espaldas, tragó saliva y lentamente se dio vuelta para ver a muchas mujeres envueltas en toallas.

"¿Qué haces aquí gaki?" preguntó una de ellas. El rubio puso la mejor cara de corderito degollado que pudo y las miró con inocencia.

"Gomen señoritas-san, es que ese señor de allí…" dijo señalando al viejo hombre que se quedó demasiado sumergido en sus plegarias que se olvidó ocultarse "… me dijo que aprendería algo importante acerca de cómo nacen los bebés ¿pero no los traen las cigüeñas?"

Los rostros de las mujeres estaban rojos de vergüenza por tener que explicar algo como _eso _a alguien tan joven. Pero luego su mirada cambió a una homicida por el viejo ese.

"No te preocupes" dijo una de ellas dando pasos al frente y abrazando a Naruto. El rubio sonrió feliz, y demonios, lo estaba disfrutando. Muchas otras mujeres la siguieron pensando en lo Kawai que se veía el niño, asemejándose mucho a un zorro.

"La hora de ese viejo ha llegado" expresó una de las mujeres. Muchas otras asintieron en acuerdo, pero el rubio quería venganza y adoptó una mirada de ultra-inocencia.

"Por cierto señoritas-san ¿Qué es la posición 69? ¿No era un simple número?"

Eso solo empeorara la situación del viejo…

_Con el viejo ese._

"… _y descanse en paz niño rubio" _el viejo terminó su oración después de mucho tiempo. Demasiado en realidad.

Las mujeres aparecieron detrás del viejo, sosteniendo cualquier tipo de arma y objetos que puedan cortar, mutilar, estrangular, y romper. El pobre viejo empezó a sudar frío, se giró para ver al niño y vio que el rubio le sonrió burlonamente e hizo el símbolo de paz con sus dedos.

"… _el gaki es bueno" _pensó el hombre gruñendo. Pocos segundos después el rubio vio como el viejo era golpeado en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

"_Tal vez este cambio de edad física no sea tan malo" _pensó el rubio satisfecho, pero se puso a pensar un poco más y sus ojos se estrecharon _"Si fueron cambios físicos y no mentales eso significa… ¡Mierda!"_

Maldiciendo, el rubio saltó lo más alto que pudo y aterrizó fuera de los baños termales. Una vez fuera, empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, todos los civiles miraban al rubio con el ceño fruncido. Preguntándose que hacía un niño corriendo como loco apartando a las personas.

_En un claro del bosque._

"Maldita sea…" dijo el rubio cayendo en un rodilla jadeando pesadamente una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. _"Como lo suponía, mis reservas de chakra se han reducido demasiado. Solo puedo hacer 50 clones, a lo mucho. Al menos mi control de chakra lo puedo controlar a medida que van aumentando de nuevo"_

Pensó el rubio mientras que recuperaba el aliento un poco y se sentó bajo un árbol. Cerró los ojos y empezó a meditar relajando su respiración, algunos animales empezaron a acercarse a él y colocarse en sus piernas u hombros. Luego de unos minutos frunció el seño y abrió sus ojos.

"_La energía natural es más difícil de controlar, pero no es por culpa del cambio físico. De seguro es porque utilizan magia y no chakra"_

Entre las sombras, unos ojos se abrieron. Y miraron al chico con curiosidad…

"¿Qué quieres viejo?"

Los ojos se abrieron con ligera sorpresa. Pero luego lentamente salió de los arbustos el hombre viejo, iba vestido con un kimono de batalla de color blanco, y su cabello era gris debido a las canas. Entrecerró un poco los ojos al niño y preguntó:

"¿Quién eres? Es obvio que no eres un niño normal" El rubio miró al hombre.

"Y tú no eres un viejo común y corriente" dijo el rubio. El viejo rió entre dientes antes de suspirar y acercarse al niño, Naruto observó los movimientos de aquel hombre y podía decir fácilmente que tenía mucha experiencia en la batalla.

"¿Responderás a mi pregunta?"

"(Suspiro) simplemente soy de otra dimensión" dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. El viejo cayó de espaldas al estilo anime.

"Bien…" comenzó el viejo una vez recuperado "Te creeré"

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre con ligera sorpresa. Al ver la mirada del niño el hombre rió entre dientes.

"Vivimos en un mundo lleno de cosas extrañas, he visto como personas podían hacer crecer árboles y formar casas desde la nada, además yo he hecho muchas cosas que parecerían imposible. Y además, algo me dice que en el viaje hasta aquí tu cuerpo se encogió o simplemente regresó años atrás"

"Eres inteligente viejo…" murmuró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos al anciano. Él le devolvió la mirada antes de que el rubio sonriera "¿Cómo has sobrevivido?"

Preguntó Naruto aligerando el aire tan tenso que había. El viejo suspiró antes de sacar una botella de sake de aparentemente de la nada.

"Realmente no lo sé" contestó el viejo encogiéndose de hombros "Lo último que recuerdo fue que una fuerza más allá de la comprensión me sacó de ese apuro… aunque aterricé en un campo lleno de espinas que me clavaron en todas la partes del cuerpo…"

"_Kami-chan…" _pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Y pensé que te debía encontrar y, bueno me has sorprendido bastante con esos trucos que has hecho ¿Cómo lo haces?" Naruto sonrió con diversión.

"Es un secreto, ¿para qué me querías encontrar?"

"He venido a hacerte una pregunta…"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Naruto con interés. El viejo suspiró antes de contestar:

"Quiero que seas mi alumno" respondió el viejo. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un momento bastante sorprendido.

"¿Qué puede enseñarme un hombre viejo?" dicho hombre viejo cayó de espaldas, un segundo más tarde miró a Naruto con indignación.

"¡Yo soy el gran mago de magia _Konsou (Re-equip) _el que hace cualquier cosa!" Comenzó mientras se posiconaba en una pose ridícula. La ceja del rubio se crispó y gimió por dentro "¡Mi nombre suena por todos los lares, yo soy el gran…!"

"Vejete que espía a las mujeres"

"¡Vejete que espía a ¿Qué?!"

El rubio sonrió triunfante, el viejo empezó a llorar lágrimas de anime y se sentó en el suelo dibujando círculos.

"Nunca me dejan terminar…" murmuró mientras que un aura depresiva aparecía sobre su cabeza.

"Ya basta de bromas, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?" preguntó el rubio con impaciencia.

"Yo soy Raiko"

"Un placer Raiko-jii" dijo "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto" el viejo, ahora conocido como Raiko alzó una ceja.

"¿Barrita de pescado? ¿En serio?" preguntó Raiko empezando a reír. La ceja de Naruto se crispó y dio una patada en el rostro del hombre enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo.

"¡Itai!" gritó Raiko mientras que se sostenía la cabeza y daba vueltas en el suelo.

_Unos minutos más tarde._

Cuando las cosas se habían calmado, Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó en la propuesta del hombre. Pero había una duda en su mente…

"¿Qué es la magia que me quieres enseñar? ¿Qué hace?" el viejo sonrió. El gaki no era tan estúpido como pensaba. Raiko se cruzó de piernas y se preparó para dar su explicación.

"La magia Re-equip, permite al usuario invocar cualquier tipo de arma, armadura o incluso ropa en una dimensión de bolsillo y-"

"¿Cuán grande es esa dimensión de bolsillo?" interrumpió Naruto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Raiko gruñó por ser interrumpido y golpeó a Naruto con la funda de su Katana.

"Eso depende de la habilidad y energía mágica del usuario" contestó. El rubio se quedó pensando.

"_No puedo evitar pensar que el mundo ese de Kamui se parece mucho a esta magia…"_

"¿Podrías demostrarlo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Por supuesto" contestó Raiko sonriendo.

Justo después de eso, Naruto observó una fuerte luz viniendo de las manos del hombre. Cuando se disipó dos katanas se encontraban en sus manos. El rubio sonrió ampliamente, sin duda si aprendía esa magia le resultaría muy útil.

"Eso es impresionante Ji-chan" Raiko se limitó a inflar el pecho con satisfacción.

"Dime Naruto…" dijo "¿Sabes manejar una espada o Katana?" preguntó el viejo. Si bien en fiore era muy poco común que alguien manejara una katana, había bastante gente que prefería la katana antes que la espada. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"La katana o la espada, resumiéndolo: No se una mierda" una gota de sudor empezó a caer por la nuca del viejo "Pero con mi báculo soy el mejor"

Ahora sí, el viejo estaba interesado en el niño. Utilizar espadas era una cosa, pero ¿el arte de manejar el _Bōjutsu? Eso era aún más interesante._

"Entonces, demuéstralo" dijo Raiko para luego hacer desaparecer esas dos katanas y desenfundar la suya propia. Levantándose hizo un rápido movimiento que pretendía cortar al rubio.

La mirada de Naruto cambió a una seria, y rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para alejarse del viejo. Naruto se quedó pegado a un muro de piedras que estaba más hacia atrás, llevó su mano a la mochila y sacó un pergamino, utilizando su sangre un poof de humo se escuchó y un báculo apareció en sus manos.

Raiko miró el arma con curiosidad, nunca había visto un báculo tan extraño. Naruto llevaba un báculo de color plateado brillante, en el extremo superior se encontraba una figura que aparentemente representaba el sol, era de color dorado. Mientras que en el extremo inferior se encontraba simbolizado la luna de un color azul oscuro.

"Es muy parecido a mi Konsou (Re-equip) solo que al parecer guarda sus armas en pergaminos…"

Pensó Raiko analizando a Naruto. De repente el rubio volvió a saltar hacia él e intentó golpearlo justo en la cabeza, el hombre simplemente bloqueó el golpe con la funda de su katana y utilizando el mango de su katana golpeó al niño rubio en el estómago.

"¡Agh!" exclamó Naruto mientras era lanzado fuertemente contra el muro de rocas, haciendo un cráter.

Naruto cayó al suelo jadeando y un poco de sangre Salía de la comisura de sus labios. Se limpió la sangre con su mano y corrió hacia el hombre.

Raiko sonrió al niño, sin duda tenía espíritu de batalla.

"Ya es suficiente, no podrás ganarme" Naruto se detuvo abruptament_e y_ miró al hombre con rabia "Solo tienes fuerzas para realizar ¿Cuántos? ¿dos o tres ataques?"

La mirada del rubio se estrechó, y apretó los puños. Tenía razón, solo podía hacier unos cuantos clones de sombra y eso no serviría de mucho. Calmando su respiración pensó un plan, y en pocos segundos un foquito se encendió sobre su cabeza.

Raiko miró como Naruto formaba una cruz con sus dedos, _'Y ahí viene' __pensó. _

"**¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **exclamó Naruto, 5 copias aparecieron a su alrededor. "¡¿Listos chicos?!"

"¡Ossu!" exclamaron los clones antes de abalanzarse contra el hombre.

"¡Eso no funcionará!" exclamó Raiko, pero entonces una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Naruto.

"**¡Sexy no jutsu!" **

Todos los Naruto presente fueron envueltos en una nube de humo. Cuando todo se despejó…

"¡Oh gran Raiko-sama!"

Segundos más tarde, Raiko salió disparado contra un árbol debido a un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz. El árbol hizo un -crack- y lentamente cayó hasta aplastar al hombre. Naruto observó con una sonrisa como las manos de Raiko se crispaban cada segundo.

Momentos más tarde.

Raiko y Naruto estaban en silencio, el viejo hombre tenía unos papelitos en ambas fosas nasales.

"Eso fue hacer trampa" exclamó Raiko de repente apuntando a Naruto con su dedo índice, Naruto gruñó y pateó al hombre.

"¡Mentiras y calumnias!" exclamó Naruto infantilmente. Raiko gimió de dolor y luego miró a Naruto.

"En fin" dijo comenzando a levantarse "Es hora de irnos"

Naruto asintió con la cabeza muy emocionado. Se levantó y empezó a caminar junto al usuario de Konsou.

"Por cierto ji-chan" la ceja de Raiko se crispó y gruñó.

"No me llames así gaki"

"Lo que quieras Ero-ji-chan" Naruto sonrió en victoria cuando escuchó el lloriqueo del hombre "Como que no tengo edad suficiente en esta dimensión ¿puedes mandar publicar estos libros?" dijo Naruto sacando un pequeño libro **(¿Tengo que decir que libro es?)**

Raiko agarró el libro con curiosidad, lo abrió y al leer unos segundos su mirada cambió a una más pervertida y soltaba unas risitas de vez en cuando. Despues, entregó el libro a Naruto con una mirada en blanco, el rubio alza una ceja.

"¡Soy indigno!"

Grita el hombre antes de lanzarse a los pies de Naruto y empezar a reverenciarlo como si fuese un dios. Una gota de sudor cayó sobre la nuca de Naruto e interiormente gimió.

"¿Por qué siempre me encuentro con gente tan extraña?"

Se preguntó el rubio en su mente, miró al cielo y suspiró. Debería empezar todo de nuevo, sus habilidades, sus reservas de chakra, su control de chakra, sus reflejos y su fuerza. Y lo más importante… amigos.

"Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán mis compañeros en este momento?"

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por las mejillas del rubio, Raiko, al ver esto, supo que la hora de hacer bromas había terminado. Miró la mirada del muchacho que estaba fija en el cielo azul y se horrorizó un poco.

"Esos ojos… esos ojos no deberían estar en nadie. He visto algo parecido en personas que han sufrido pérdidas y otras cosas, pero este niño… su mirada, esa mirada no debería estar en ningún ser humano…"

Una sola dos preguntas quedaban en la mente del viejo…

"¿Quién eres Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Y qué has pasado en tu vida?"

Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo. Pero entonces el rubio lo miró con una sonrisa.

"¡Vámonos, hay que comenzar el viaje! ¡Ya estoy emocionado por aprender, anda Ji-chan!" gritó Naruto enérgicamente. Raiko sonrió al niño, aunque tenía esa mirada aún podía sonreír.

"Algo me dice que este niño aprenderá todo lo que le enseñe muy rápido… pero el entrenamiento no será un mundo de rositas kukuku"

El rubio se asustó un poco ante la mirada sádica del viejo, sabía que le esperaba un infierno por delante.

"Muy bien muchacho, ¡Vámonos!"

**¡Corte! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, ya sé, ya sé. ¿Por qué carajos ese viejo aceptó tan rápido que era de otra dimensión? Digamos que ha visto muuuuuuuchoooooo en su vida, cosas extrañas e imposibles. Lo siento si no le gusta a nadie esto, pero de todas formas siempre las personas le creen y bla, bla, bla. Simplemente no quería alargar demasiado por los mismo reslutados:**

**El rubio le cuenta que es de otra dimensión. Raiko no le cree, Naruto hace algo espectacular en poco o largo tiempo el reultado: ****Raiko cree que es de otra dimensión.**

**El rubio le cuenta a que es de otra dimensión. Raiko es un maldito viejo que vio muchas cosas extrañas, cree que es de otra dimensión.**

**Resultado: En ambos casos, Raiko cree que es de otra dimensión. O simplemente Naruto no le cuenta.**

**P.S. Sigo haciendo los pequeños resúmenes del capitulo anterior?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y les agradezco agregarme a favoritos y por detenerse a leer también. Un nuevo capitulo ya está hecho y espero que lo disfruten.**

_En el capitulo anterior._

'_Hosenka Town, hermoso lugar para vivir o simplemente pasar unos días en nuestros hoteles o nuestras muy famosas aguas termales. ¡NO SON AGUAS TERMALES MIXTAS, pervertidos están avisados!'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Estoy lleno…" gimió el rubio mientras que se recostaba en su mesa, alrededor un montón de platos y vasos amontonados aquí y allá. Había comido… más bien aspirado su comida de una forma que horrorizó y asqueó un poco a las personas.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Por cierto señoritas-san ¿Qué es la posición 69? ¿No era un simple número?"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Yo soy el gran mago de magia Konsou (Re-equip) el que hace cualquier cosa!" Comenzó mientras se posicionaba en una pose ridícula. La ceja del rubio se crispó y gimió por dentro "¡Mi nombre suena por todos los lares, yo soy el gran…!"<em>

"_Vejete que espía a las mujeres"_

"_¡Vejete que espía a ¿Qué?!" _

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo soy Raiko"<em>

"_Un placer Raiko-jii. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Quiero que seas mi alumno"<em>

"_¡Te enseñaré la magia Konsou (Re-equip)!"_

* * *

><p><em>"¡Vámonos, hay que comenzar el viaje! ¡Ya estoy emocionado por aprender, anda Ji-chan!"<em>

_"Muy bien muchacho, ¡Vámonos!"_

_Capítulo 3_

Podemos observar a Naruto estando en medio de un bosque meditando tranquilamente, su respiración era relajada y el viento soplaba tranquilamente a su alrededor. Iba vestido con unos shorts de color naranja, una camiseta de color negro y en su cuello se podía observar un collar con seis magatama de color rojo. En su frente se encontraba una tela negra con el símbolo de konoha pintado de color rojo.

_"Ya ha pasado un mes…" _pensó el rubio,_"Un mes de puto ejercicio físico y mental, ¡jamás me había sentido tan exhausto desde los entrenamientos de Ero-sennin durante mi viaje de tres años!" _

Lloriqueó Naruto, Raiko era un maldito viejo sádico. En su primer día de entrenamiento había conseguido unas pesas de metal para sus piernas y brazos, el peso no hubiera sido nada para su yo d años más adelante, pero para su edad física ¡Era un jodido infierno! Y con esas pesas lo mandó a correr en círculos hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Sin embargo, Raiko se sorprendió cuando el niño rubio casi aguanta dos horas corriendo sin descanso y con esos pesos de al menos 10 kilogramos cada uno…

Al principio apenas podía caminar, pero luego de la vuelt empezó a acostumbrarse al peso. Para la siguiente media hora ya podía trotar y en una hora correr casi libremente… si a 'libremente' nos referimos a que los brazos queden colgando y casi toquen el suelo. El rubio agradeció a Kami de que su resistencia siga siendo igual a la de su edad en konoha.

Luego de eso, Raiko le había enseñado a abrir y conectarse a la magia. En un par de días el rubio ya podía utilizar magia de una manera impresionante y, bueno así empezó su entrenamiento en la magia Re-equip.

_"Ya puedo invocar un par de espadas a la vez en diez segundos, según jii-chan eso era muy impresionante para solo un mes de formación" _Pensó el rubio.

Mientras continuaba meditando y reflexionando acerca de su tortura, el viejo Raiko empezó a caminar hacia él con dos platos de ramen, uno en cada mano. Cuando lo vio llegar, el rubio lo miró con un poco de enojo.

"¡Has tardado viejo, habías dicho que ibas a comprar ramen y volverías en 5 minutos, pero ¿adivina?!" exclamó Naruto "¡HAN PASADO TRES MALDITAS HORAS!"

Raiko rió nerviosamente y se sentó junto a Naruto. El rubio agarró el tazón y empezó a comer rápidamente.

"Dime ji-chan" comenzó el jinchuriki, "¿Cuál es tu arma más poderosa?" preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad. Raiko no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante la pregunta del muchacho de otra dimensión.

"Es esta…" un resplandor dorado apareció en las manos de Raiko, y en pocos segundos una especie de lanza estaba presente frente a ellos. La lanza era de un hermoso color plateado brillante, en toda su extensión se encontraban detalles en color oro, la lanza tenía tres puntas en color blanco, Raiko se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia un árbol.

_"¡Explosión!"_

El rubio jinchuriki miró con fascinación, sus ojos brillando al ver como Raiko apuñalaba el árbol y al decir 'Explosión' una enorme explosión cubrió muchos árboles. Cuando todo se había despejado, Naruto observó que había un gran cráter donde antes estaban los árboles.

"¡Eso fue impresionante jii-chan!" exclamó Naruto saltando y mirando al viejo con sus ojos brillando. El ojo de Raiko se crispó y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza.

"¡Itai!"

"¡Te dije que no me llames así Gaki!" gritó el hombre viejo haciendo una rabieta. Cuando Naruto se recuperó miró a Raiko en busca de respuestas. El viejo vio su mirada y comprendió, miró su lanza y sonrió con orgullo.

"Esta lanza se llama _'Diez Komandomentsu (Diez mandamientos)'_" explicó "Esta lanza me permite realizar múltiples ataques, como el que acabas de ver"

"Utilizando mi poder mágico en la lanza, puedo realizar una explosión al liberar la magia absorbida por la lanza. Aparte de realizar ataques puedo aumentar mi fuerza y mi velocidad, pero al pasar de los años, solo puedo utilizar 'Explosión' unas 5 veces"

Naruto vio una mirada triste en el rostro del hombre. Al parecer, ya no podía utilizar las demás habilidades de esa maravillosa lanza, pero de repente unos pasos se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Pareciendo más una marcha de unos soldados…

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó una persona con armadura sosteniendo una bandera con el símbolo de la armada real. Naruto miró a Raiko y el viejo asintió…

Los miembros de la armada se tensaron cuando ambas personas se prepararon para realizar un ataque, todos sudaban pensando que utilizarían una magia devastadora que podría destruir-

"¡CORREEEEEEEEEEE!"

Exclamó el rubio mientras que empezaban a correr en sentido contrario de los guardias. Una pequeña estela de polvo los seguía en el camino, los guardias rugieron y empezaron a perseguirlos rápidamente de una manera cómica.

"¡Quiero que sepas!" gritó Naruto a Raiko.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Raiko mientras seguía corriendo.

"¡Te culpo completamente por esto!" respondió Naruto señalando acusadoramente con su dedo índice al anciano mientras lloraba lágrimas de anime

"¡Eras tú el que querías ver mi arma más poderosa!"

"¡Sólo la quería ver, no ver lo que podía hacer mierda!"

Una gotita de sudor cayó por la nuca de Raiko. De repente, frente a ellos aparecieron un grupo de mujeres, todas sosteniendo una pancarta que decía 'Matar, destruir, castrar'

Está última hizo que Naruto y Raiko palidecieran como una hoja de papel. El jinchuriki miró a Raiko con una mirada de muerte, Raiko rió nerviosamente mientras que se frotaba la nuca. Ambos hombres detuvieron su carrera.

"¡Ya los tenemos!" exclamó el guardia apareciendo con su pequeño ejército detrás de ellos. Raiko y Naruto estaban atrapados, frente a ellos unas mujeres que sin duda querían 'Matar, destruir, castrar' y detrás de ellos unos guardias que habían llegado por la explosión de 'Diez Komandomentsu'

_Risitas, risitas, risitas._

Naruto abrió los ojos al escuchar como unas pequeñas risas salían del hocico del zorro dentro de su mente. Una ceja se crispó mientras maldecía su suerte.

"_Aún durmiendo eres una bola de pelos molesta"_

_Risitas, risitas, risitas._

Sin duda, Kami amaba a Naruto **(Insertar aquí sarcasmo casi palpable en la realidad) **

"¿Qué demonios hiciste viejo?" preguntó Naruto mirando con temor a las mujeres. Raiko posicionó sus manos en defensiva.

"¡Sólo había ido a comprar ramen!" dijo el hombre patéticamente mintiendo. Naruto dio una patada al hombre.

"¿Por tres malditas horas?"

"Si…" gimoteó patéticamente Raiko.

El jinchuriki suspiró, prefería arriesgarse a los soldados que a las mujeres. ¡Pero él era un niño de 6 años maldito! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esta mierda?

"_**Kami te ama…" **_murmuró el zorro entre sueños.

"_Calla"_

"¡Bueno!" gritó Naruto, ambas facciones lo miraron con curiosidad. "¡Miren es Spiderman!" exclamó Naruto señalando al cielo, todos con dispararon sus cabezas hacia el cielo y no vieron nada.

"¡Ahí no hay-" uno de los guardias detuvo sus palabras abruptamente cuando se volvió hacia Naruto y Raiko. Solo para encontrar sus siluetas en polvo.

_Con Naruto y Raiko._

El rubio y Raiko seguían corriendo por sus vidas, aunque habían logrado evadir a la armada. Las mujeres los seguían persiguiendo. El rubio se preguntó cómo demonios los encontraron.

"¡¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?!" El jinchuriki decidió expresarse. Raiko lloraba lágrimas de anime mientras corría.

"¡Pueden oler el miedo!" respondió Raiko. Naruto se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta del viejo.

Finalmente llegaron a un acantilado, se detuvieron justo en el borde. Ambos hombres 'sin miedo a nada' miraron hacia abajo y vieron una graaaaaaaaaaaan caída. Las mujeres se detuvieron justo frente a ellos, un aura oscura apareció detrás de ellas.

"_Algo me dice que esa energía es peor que la de Zeref" _Pensó Raiko lloriqueando y maldiciendo su mala suerte.

"¡Ya no tienen salida!" rugieron las mujeres. Raiko estaba sudando por todos lados mientras que Naruto no tenía expresión alguna hasta que…

"¡Ayudadme y alejadme de este viejo verde!"

Raiko miró en shock a Naruto. El rubio se encontraba en el suelo señalando acusadoramente al usuario de magia Re-equip.

"_¡Traidor!" _Raiko maldijo a Naruto en su mente y lo apuntó con su dedo índice. Sin embargo las mujeres no estaban tan convencidas.

"De seguro eres su alumno, ¡tú tampoco tendrás perdón!" exclamó. Naruto maldijo al ver que su plan no funcionó y miró a Raiko con una cara inocente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¡No me jodas traidor de mierda!" respondió Raiko mirando a Naruto con ojos saliendo de un poco de sus cuencas, al estilo anime.

"_¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!" _repitió Naruto una y otra vez en su mente. Finalmente, el rubio tenía que pensar bajo mucha presión y luego de incontables segundos el rubio supo que tenía dos opciones:

_Ir y enfrentar a las mujeres con honor de hombre._

_Saltar al acantilado y tener una muerte rápida y no tan dolorosa._

"¿Qué haremos gaki?" susurró Raiko. Las mujeres dieron un paso adelante, sacudiendo la tierra.

_"¡Mierda, mierda, solo queda una opción lógica!"_

_"_¿Cuál es?" preguntó Raiko.

Su respuesta llegó en forma de una mano agarrándolo y saltando al acantilado. Los ojos de Raiko se crisparon.

"¡ESTO NO PEQUEÑO HIJO DE LA-"

De repente, los ojos de Raiko se abrieron en shock cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda. Un tic nervioso incontrolable se hizo presente y solo pudo maldecir a Kami por su maldita buena suerte.

"¡Ahora sí, jajajaja!" gritó Naruto mientras que se paraba sobre la espalda de Raiko y empezó a deslizarse por la ladera del acantilado.

"¡Mierda, hijo de-!"

Gritaba Raiko mientras que todo su cuerpo era perforado por pequeñas rocas.

"¡Gracias por todo Kami!" gritó Raiko mentalmente mientras lloraba lágrimas de anime.

_Minutos más tarde._

El rubio y el viejo llegaron al suelo más bajo. Naruto empezó a saltar y a reír por otra de sus escapadas de la muerte. Raiko utilizó una de sus manos para arrastrarse patéticamente por el suelo, levantó su rostro y el rubio no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

El rostro de Raiko se encontraba con muchas raspaduras y bastante ensangrentado, una roca firmemente atrapada en la boca de Raiko. Mientras que su abdomen y pecho estaban muy raspados.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

_Un tiempo después._

Finalmente, el rubio y Raiko se encontraban sentados en el suelo. Raiko finalmente se había recuperado lo suficiente y utilizó su magia para colocarse otra ropa. El rubio decidió expresar una pregunta:

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó Naruto mirando al viejo.

"Conozco un lugar que no está tan lejos de aquí, tal vez debamos avanzar hasta que el sol se esconda y luego volver al viaje. Deberíamos llegar mañana por la mañana." Respondió el viejo, Naruto asintió y se levantó del suelo.

"¡Entonces que esperamos!" Raiko sonrió ante el entusiasmo del joven. Ambos empezaron a caminar.

"Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me contaste nada de tu mundo. Cuéntame un poco de tu pueblo y amigos, tenemos varias horas"

Naruto sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, todo comienza en una aldea llamada Konoha…"

Y así el rubio jinchuriki comenzó a contar sus aventuras.

_A la noche._

El rubio y el viejo habían llegado a un pequeño claro cerca del sendero. Una pequeña fogata los calentaban, Raiko había ido a pescar unos peces para poder cenar algo. Naruto miró al cielo, se había alegrado de contar esas historias a su nuevo maestro. Era como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

"¡Oe, gaki la comida ya está lista!" escuchó el rubio. Naruto sonrió y se levantó para dirigirse junto a Raiko.

Raiko y Naruto comieron los pescados que había traído el usuario de magia. Comieron en silencio, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Raiko, miró a Naruto y pudo notar que el rubio parecía estar en una profunda reflexión y decidió expresar su preocupación.

"¿Qué te pasa Gaki?"Preguntó Raiko "No has hablado desde que empezamos a comer"

Naruto miró a su maestro y le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada. Raiko al instante supo que algo andaba mal en los pensamientos de Naruto.

"Estoy bien viejo…" respondió Naruto, no muy convencido Raiko terminó su último pescado y se fue a dormir.

"Buenas noches, no te tardes demasiado en dormir. Mañana nos espera un día largo"

"Claro…"

El rubio lanzó un suspiro contenido, comió lo que quedaba de su pescado y se preparó para dormir. Utilizó su mochila como una almohada y se cubrió con una peque_ña manta. Naruto miró al cielo y contempló con un poco de admiración la luna llena y el cielo bañado de estrellas. Suspiró y luego sonrió suavemente._

Raiko miró a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer sus pensamientos ya estaban resueltos. Pero entonces, una mirada de duda surgió en su rostro.

"Me pregunto… ¿será él quien…?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiró y luego sonrió, tal vez había encontrado al discípulo indicado. El único discípulo que lograría dominar 'Eso'

_A la mañana siguiente_

Raiko y Naruto se despertaron justo cuando el sol salió. Prepararon sus cosas y empezaron a caminar. El rubio siguió contando a Raiko sobre sus aventuras en konoha, el viejo mago sonrió de forma malvada cuando el rubio contó algo sobre un tal 'Ero-sennin' pasaron los minutos y el rubio dejó de contar su historia.

"Esas fueron historias maravillosas… Nidaime Ero-sennin…" los ojos de rubio se abrieron de par en par. Raiko miró divertido cuando Naruto golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol y apoyó su mano contra el tronco para mantenerse equilibrado.

"¿Esto es lo que se siente…?" se preguntó el rubio con un aura deprimente sobre su cabeza.

_En el otro mundo._

Podemos ver a un Jiraiya saltando alegremente de un lado a otro sonriendo como un estúpido.

"¡Si, si, si, siente lo mismo que sentí yo maldito mocoso!" gritó Jiraiya llorando de felicidad.

_Volviendo con Naruto y Raiko._

Luego de lograr calmar su risa, Raiko miró a Naruto con preocupación. Dicho rubio ahora se encontraba en posición fetal trazando círculos en el suelo. Raiko tuvo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_"Creo que exageré…"_

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Raiko acercándose al rubio. Naruto dejó de trazar círculos en el suelo pero no respondía. Con preocupación Raiko posicionó su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

"¿Naruto..?" preguntó de nuevo el viejo con mucho temor en su voz. El rubio se dio la vuelta y miró a los ojos del viejo. Raiko vio un abismo de oscuridad y sufrimiento antes de que apartara la vista. El rubio volvió a trazar círculos en el suelo.

_"Joder, esto ya se puso tenebroso…" _pensó Raiko con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime. Sacando una cadena de Dios sabe ató a Naruto y empezó a arrastrarlo. "Como quieras gaki, te arrastraré hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino"

Varias horas más tarde.

_"Tardaremos más en llegar de lo que me imaginé" _pensó Raiko con el seño fruncido. Mientras arrastraba a Naruto se dio cuenta de la posición del sol y pudo notar que ya debían haber llegado hace unas horas. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El rubio dejó de trazar círculos en el suelo y miró al frente seriamente.

"¿También te diste cuenta…?" preguntó el rubio levantándose y quitándose la cadena. Raiko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¡Salgan de ahí, ya sabemos que esto es una ilusión!" exclamó Raiko. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que unos aplausos lentos se escucharan de los lados del camino. En pocos segundos, un pequeño grupo de 5 hombres con aspecto obvio de querer robarles lo que poseían, o al menos eso sugerían las espadas, mazos gigantes y otras armas para matar, desgarrar o mutilar. Uno de ellos se adelantó, era un hombre de cabello negro y traía unos pantalones negros y una gabardina, sobre su hombro sostenía un mazo gigante y sonrió con diversión.

"Yare, yare, ¿Qué tenemos aquí muchachos?" preguntó el hombre. El rubio supuso que ese hombre era el líder, el pequeño grupo de 5 personas vitorearon y aplaudieron. Raiko se limitó a mantener la calma.

"¿Qué necesitas joven?" preguntó el viejo tranquilamente. Todas las personas rieron más fuerte, el supuesto líder del grupo se acercó a ambos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Oh nada, nada en absoluto" contestó "Solo quiero todo el dinero u objetos de valor que tengan" el rubio se burló de él al terminar su respuesta. El líder del grupo miró al muchacho rubio con el seño fruncido y gruñó.

"¿De qué te burlas gaki?" preguntó. Naruto se limitó a sonreír y se preparó a contestar:

"¡Qué dentro de unos segundos les patearemos el trasero!" exclamó el rubio apuntándolos con su dedo índice.

"Este gaki…" gimió Raiko frotándose las sienes.

Silencio…

"¡Jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír muchacho!" gritó "¡Tú o ese viejo bastardo no nos harán un solo rasguño!" Naruto se burló de su confianza. El jinchuriki sabía que el líder era mucho más fuerte que él debido a que había poder mágico en su interior. Sin embargo, las otras 5 personas solo poseían fuerza bruta… y nada de inteligencia al parecer.

"¡Muere mocoso, Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas)!" anunció el nombre de su hechizo al mismo tiempo que de sus manos salían disparados unas llamas que avanzaron hacia el rubio rápidamente. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sorprendido y maldijo, no lograría esquivarlo a tiempo.

_"¡Konsou: Itami no yoroi (Re-equip: Armadura del dolor)!" _

Los ojos de todos se abrieron cuando las llamas fueron desviados hacia el cielo. Todos miraron al frente y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

"Tu pelea es conmigo"

Ahora Raiko se encontraba con una mirada seria, muy distinta a la que Naruto solía ver. Llevaba puesto una armadura de color negro con unas especies de cadenas atadas a sus brazos y en sus manos se encontraban unos guantes de metal rojo que expedía magia.

"Jaja, esto se pone divertido" murmuró el hombre. Justo después, el líder del grupo se abalanzó contra Raiko para empezar una batalla de magia.

"Aw, nos han dejado con el gaki" se quejó uno de los hombres mirando a Naruto. El rubio les dio una sonrisa socarrona y golpeó sus puños. En pocos segundos una fina capa de magia recubrió su cuerpo. Una luz brillante apareció en sus manos y un báculo extraño apareció en sus manos.

"¿Empezamos?" Preguntó el rubio haciendo girar su bastón bo. Los hombres gruñeron antes de abalanzarse contra el rubio.

"Te mostraré el dolor verdadero" susurró Raiko de manera fría y miró al líder del grupo, cuyo nombre no es importante para esta historia…

"¡Oye!"

_Batalla de Naruto._

La mirada del rubio expresaba una seriedad demasiado alta para su edad. Una gota de sudor bajó sobre su frente, analizó a sus enemigos y pudo notar sus armas: tres de ellos llevaban un pazo largo y enorme con púas por todos lados, aparentemente hecho de metal. Otro tenía una katana y el último una simple cadena atada a su brazo.

"_No me confiaré en mi magia, probablemente solo haría un rasguño a cualquiera de ellos…" _pensó el rubio seriamente _"Utilizaré mis clones y utilizaré chakra en lugar de magia. Y además utilizaré mi velocidad, agilidad y tamaño a mi favor" _

Una gota de sudor descendió por su frente. Tal vez era una mala idea haber provocado a esos hombres además. ¿Por qué actuaban como si tuvieran algo?

"_Somos pobres!" _exclamó el rubio mentalmente al darse cuenta de que solo poseían su ropa en ese momento. Habían gastado lo último que tenían en ramen y los libros Icha icha aún seguían sin publicarse.

Naruto miró a los hombres, un silencio extraño descendió sobre el lugar. Entonces, uno de los bandidos se abalanzó contra Naruto. El rubio bajó su arma hacia la derecha y empezó a correr hacia su enemigo, cuando el bandido estaba a punto de rebanar una parte de Naruto, el rubio jinchuriki se agachó y golpeó las piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo y rodara varias veces.

El rubio maldijo cuando un segundo hombre saltó sobre él, utilizó a _Taiyō to tsuki_ (A partir de ahora así llamaré al báculo de Naruto, ya se ha vuelto aburrido llamarlo toda la hora 'Báculo' y esa mierda) y el extremo que contenía simbolizado el sol chocó contra el suelo, mientras que el símbolo de la luna golpeó justo el estómago de su enemigo.

El bandido escupió una gran cantidad de saliva antes de que el extremo de la luna brillara y una pequeña explosión lo hizo volar por los aires. El rubio sonrió y miró al cielo.

"_Luna llena…"_

Cuando había luna llena, la luna de Taiyō to tsuki podía utilizar su chakra para crear una onda expansiva, no muy fuerte ahora pero serviría. Dos de los tres bandidos con mazos se abalanzaron contra Naruto. El rubio juntó sus dedos en forma de cruz y en un poof de humo varias copias aparecieron junto a él. Los hombres parecían sorprendidos antes de que golpearan a los clones, todos los Naruto desaparecieron en una nube de humo y no quedaba nadie.

"¿Qué paso…?"

"¡Aquí estoy!"

Naruto descendió del cielo a gran velocidad con un clon junto a él, Naruto extendió su palma y todos vieron como una esfera casi transparente apareció en su mano. El jinchuriki gruñó, ya casi no podría usar chakra.

"_¡Maldita sea, solo logro hacerlo en la etapa incompleta, espero que sirva!" _

La extraña pelota, golpeó justo en la cabeza de uno de los bandidos que se encontraba en shock. El hombre salió disparado contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente.

El rubio saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de sus oponentes, _'Joder, solo logré sacar de combate a dos de ellos' _maldijo el rubio en su mente. Giró su mirada hacia la batalla de Raiko y sonrió al ver que el viejo estaba ganando fácilmente el combate.

"¡No te distraigas!" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock y segundos después escupió una cantidad de sangre considerable, un puño conectó directamente contra su rostro y lo mandó a volar contra un árbol, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

"¡Naruto!" exclamó Raiko al ver a su alumno siendo golpeado tan fuertemente. El líder del grupo sonrió y decidió aprovechar esa oportunidad, desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y apareció justo frente a Naruto, listo para dar el golpe de gracia. Raiko maldijo antes de que un resplandor apareciera en su mano lo lanzó a un lado de Naruto.

"¡No podré matar a tu maestro, pero a ti sí!" exclamó locamente "¡¿Unas últimas palabras?!"

El rubio estaba en muy mal estado, ese golpe le había valido una costilla rota **(El golpe contra el árbol, no el puñetazo) **y una pierna rota. Los ojos de Naruto perdían poco a poco su color, mientras que sangre se deslizaba fuerda de su boca.

"Solo una…" susurró Naruto. El líder sonrió ampliamente, Raiko había sido detenido unos segundos para tratar con los matones. Los labios ensangrentados de Naruto de repente se fruncieron en una sonrisa.

"_¡Explosión!"_

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron de par en par, el rubio agarró a _'Diez Komandomentsu (Diez mandamientos)' _y al mismo tiempo que decía eso, golpeó al hombre justo en el estómago.

Una explosión gigante levantó mucho humo e hizo que varios árboles sean arrancados de sus raíces. Raiko miró con los ojos en total y completo shock. Ya se había encargado fácilmente de los matones y utilizó sus brazos para protegerse de la onda de choque.

"_Jeje, utilicé todo mi poder mágico, ¿puedes curarme Kurama?" _

_Gruñido…_

"_Je, entonces. Buenas noches"_

Lo último que vio Naruto fue a Raiko corriendo hacia él. Luego de eso, todo se volvió negro…

_Horas más tarde._

Raiko llegó a un pueblo, que para describirlo en una palabra sería: Triste. Todas las personas a su alrededor traían un paraguas y ropa para la lluvia, todos con los rostros amargos y sin ni una sola sonrisa. Había entregado a los bandidos a los pueblerinos, y para su buena suerte ellos eran las personas que vigiliaban siempre los caminos ha su pueblo para asaltar a cualquier persona que pasara por ahí.

No les habían dado recompensas, pero sí un lugar donde quedarse un tiempo. Al menos eso era algo bueno, dejando sus reflexiones. Raiko miró al niño que se encontraba completamente vendado, el viejo lo miró con seriedad antes de volver su mirada a la ventana y luego sonrió ligeramente.

"_He encontrado a alguien que podrá dominar lo que yo no pude, y lo que yo no podré…"_

Pero luego, golpeó su cabeza contra la pared al darse cuenta de algo muy importante:

"_¡Aquí no hay aguas termales!" _pensó Raiko llorando de tristeza.

El rubio en la cama empezó a derramar lágrimas, nadie sabía el porqué…

_En otro lugar._

"_No quiero estar sola… por favor… ¡que paren esta lluvia!" _exclamó alguien en medio de la lluvia, una figura oscura se podía ver en cuclillas en el suelo.

"Por favor… ¡Juvia no quiere estar sola!..."

**¡Muy bien! hasta aquí, muy bien. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. No tengo mucho que decir aparte de:**

**¡Dejen su review de las cosas que les gustó y lo que no, si hacen preguntas que yo no respondo en un pm lo responderé en otro capitulo!**

**Y ¡Buena suerte a todos!**


	4. El viaje apenas comienza

**Naruto: ¿Debo hacer esto?"**

**Autor: Así es**

**Naruto: ¿Por qué? Siempre comienzas la historia haciendo el mismo comentario como 'Holaaaaaa a todos' o algo así. La verdad ya se volvió aburrida.**

**El autor se va a un rincón y empieza a preguntarse qué haría con su vida.**

**Naruto: Oye, no era para que te pongas así.**

**Dice el rubio con una gotita en su nuca.**

**Autor: Sólo hazlo ya, maldita sea!**

**Naruto: Bien, bien, no te enojes.**

**Naruto: El autor de este estúpido…**

**Autor sujetando una pistola en la cabeza de Naruto. El rubio empieza a sudar y reír nerviosamente.**

**Naruto: ¡Que va hombre, el autor de este fantástico y sensual fanfic no posee el manga o anime de 'Naruto shippuden' o 'Fairy tail' o cualquiera de sus personajes o lugares que se mencionaron en el manga/anime!**

**Autor baja la pistola: ¡Así está bien, ahora vuelve a tu celda!**

**Naruto: ¿Podré comer algo?**

**Autor: No**

_En el capitulo anterior._

_"Ya ha pasado un mes…" __pensó el rubio, __"Un mes de puto ejercicio físico y mental, ¡jamás me había sentido tan exhausto desde los entrenamientos de Ero-sennin durante mi viaje de tres años!" _

* * *

><p><em><span>"¡Explosión!"<span>_

_El rubio jinchuriki miró con fascinación, sus ojos brillando al ver como Raiko apuñalaba el árbol y al decir 'Explosión' una enorme explosión cubrió muchos árboles. Cuando todo se había despejado, Naruto observó que había un gran cráter donde antes estaban los árboles._

* * *

><p>"<em>¡¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?!" El jinchuriki decidió expresarse. Raiko lloraba lágrimas de anime mientras corría.<em>

"_¡Pueden oler el miedo!" respondió Raiko_

* * *

><p><em>"Esas fueron historias maravillosas… Nidaime Ero-sennin…"<em>

* * *

><p><em>"¿También te diste cuenta…?" preguntó el rubio levantándose y quitándose la cadena. Raiko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.<em>

_"¡Salgan de ahí, ya sabemos que esto es una ilusión!" exclamó Raiko. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que unos aplausos lentos se escucharan de los lados del camino. En pocos segundos, un pequeño grupo de 5 hombres con aspecto obvio de querer robarles lo que poseían, o al menos eso sugerían las espadas, mazos gigantes y otras armas para matar, desgarrar o mutilar. Uno de ellos se adelantó, era un hombre de cabello negro y traía unos pantalones negros y una gabardina, sobre su hombro sostenía un mazo gigante y sonrió con diversión._

_"Yare, yare, ¿Qué tenemos aquí muchachos?" preguntó el hombre_

* * *

><p><span>"<span>_¡Explosión!"_

_Una explosión gigante levantó mucho humo e hizo que varios árboles sean arrancados de sus raíces. Raiko miró con los ojos en total y completo shock. Ya se había encargado fácilmente de los matones y utilizó sus brazos para protegerse de la onda de choque._

* * *

><p>"<em>No quiero estar sola… por favor… ¡que paren esta lluvia!" <em>exclamó alguien en medio de la lluvia, una figura oscura se podía ver en cuclillas en el suelo.

"Por favor… ¡Juvia no quiere estar sola!..."

_Capítulo 4_

Naruto actualmente se encontraba en el cielo! El rubio se encontraba rodeado de mujeres hermosas en traje de baño. Se encontraba en su edad de 17 años y estaba sentado en un gran sillón de lujo.

"Oh Naruto" una voz melodiosa se escuchó por detrás de él. El jinchuriki miró al frente con curiosidad, todas las demás mujeres formaron dos filas a los lados del lugar y una puerta se abrió. El rubio se tuvo que cubrir los ojos por la luz blanca que salía de la puerto. Pero cuando se despejó…

_"Oh. Mi. Dios" _pensó el rubio con los ojos desorbitados y baba cayendo de su boca. Frente a él se encontraba, se encontraba…

¡Un tazón gigante de ramen con piernas y brazos de una mujer!

"Naruto…" le llamó suavemente el… lo que sea que fuese _eso. _El rubio se levantó de su sillón y camino lentamente hacia… _eso. _

"¡Ya voy, solo espérame!" gritó el rubio mientras extendía su brazo e intentaba alcanzarla. Pero de repente, parecía que no se estaba acercando más. Sino que por cada paso, retrocedía aún más.

"Naruto…"

"¡No, no te vayas!" lloró el rubio mientras corría más rápido.

"Naruto…"

Luego de lo que parecieron horas para él, alcanzó su preciada… _eso. _

"Naruto…"

"Tranquila ya estoy aquí" susurró el rubio. El rubio estaba a punto de besarla cuando de repente, _eso _se da la vuelta y el rostro de Raiko aparece en su lugar.

"Hola Naruto-kun"

De repente aparece otra imagen, igual de perturbadora que la anterior. Esas dos imágenes nunca las olvidaría…

"~ Men ~"

_Fuera del sueño._

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

En la oscuridad del día **(Creo que eso no tiene sentido ¿verdad?) **bueno, las nubes tapaban el sol. Un grito de terror y horror puro se filtro en la ciudad. Un trueno sonó por las nubes agregando el efecto dramático.

"¡Naruto, ¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Estamos bajo ataque? ¿Los aliens nos invaden? ¿Las chicas nos encontraron? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Llegó Raiko atravesando la pared y empezando a hacer preguntas sin sentido. El rubio se encontraba completamente vendado, su grito fue tan grande que rompió los cristales de la ventana, y su susto fue demasiado que saltó de la cama y se quedó pegado al techo…

Haciendo una gran grieta que costaría mucho dinero reparar por supuesto…

"¡Oi, gaki ¿estás bien?!" preguntó Raiko. El rubio cayó del techo a su cama, su rostro estaba completamente en blanco y sus ojos mostraban un infierno de terror inimaginable. De forma chistosa, se resbaló lentamente de la cama y chocó directo contra el suelo de frente.

Cuando el viejo mago miró a Naruto pudo observar que se encontraba en posición fetal y una nube de tormenta estaba sobre su cabeza. Raiko lo miró de forma extraña, y pensó _'¿Qué demonios soñó el gaki?' _fuese lo que fuese, no debió ser agradable.

"Naruto?" el rubio se volteó para observar al mago. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el rubio hizo lo que le parecía más sensato…

"¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó mientras que saltaba contra la pared de madera que separaba la habitación del exterior. Raiko miró su salida en shock, y una pequeña gotita de sudor se resbalaba por su nuca.

Todo en la habitación se volvió silencio. De repente alguien abre la puerta y mira a su alrededor con una expresión neutra. El viejo se gira lentamente y lo mira, ambos se quedan en un incómodo silencio antes de que el hombre que entró en la habitación se aclarase la garganta.

"¿Quién pagará por esto?" al terminar su pregunta, descubrió que otro agujeró surgió de la pared. Curiosamente tenía la figura de Raiko con los brazos estirados hacia arriba de forma cómica.

"(Suspiro) no sé porque se alteran, después de todo yo no soy el dueño de este lugar" murmuró el hombre. De repente una figura apareció detrás de él, llevaba un abano en su boca y un traje muy elegante de negocios.

"¿Quién pagará por todo esto?" preguntó el hombre.

"_Maldita sea mi suerte…" _

_Con Naruto._

El rubio dejó de correr al darse cuenta de dos cosas: 1, estaba lloviendo, 2 al dar un paso todo su cuerpo parecía rechinar de dolor. Todos a su alrededor lo miraban con amargura, el jinchuriki no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante sus miradas.

Decidiendo no estar más en esa situación empezó a aumentar su velocidad aunque cada paso le dolía como si le clavaran cientos de pequeñas agujas en todo su cuerpo de infante. Miró al cielo y notó que por encima de un lugar en específico había nubes negras arremolinándose y la lluvia parecía ser más fuerte. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, colocó sus manos en su nuca y empezó a caminar hacia ese lugar. Pensando que encontraría un poco de respuestas de la lluvia que no parecía amainar.

_Tiempo después._

_"Oh Dios, siento tanta hambre" _gimió el rubio patéticamente mientras sostenía su estómago. Había llegado a lo que parecía un orfanato o escuela muy grande. Su estómago gruñó de disgusto al usar el término 'Escuela' **(Creo que todos entendemos al estomago de Naruto…)**

"_Lo sé amigo, lo sé" _dijo Naruto mentalmente. Miró con curiosidad a su alrededor, y pudo notar que muchos niños y jóvenes más edad estaban susurrando entre ellos. Naruto se estremeció, esos susurros le recordaban demasiado su pasada infancia.

Desterrando ese miedo de su cabeza, miró hacia donde estaban señalando y pudo observar que una figura se encontraba sentada en posición fetal y estaba dibujando algo en el suelo **(No al estilo divertido del anime, sino uno más triste y sombrío) **el jinchuriki sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la figura.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros, se dio cuenta de que era una niña con el pelo azul. Naruto sintió que una energía extraña provenía de la niña y se dio cuenta al instante que ella era la que estaba causando la lluvia por toda la ciudad.

"¡YO!" exclamó Naruto agitando su mano y sonriendo a su estilo. La niña soltó un pequeño 'Kya' al ser tomada por sorpresa. Lentamente se levantó y observó a Naruto, el jinchuriki se sorprendió al ver sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

"¿Q-quien eres? ¿E-eres otro que viene a hacer daño a Juvia?" preguntó ella temblorosamente. El rubio lo miró sorprendido un poco.

"_¿Juvia? Me pregunto se hablará en tercera persona?" _

"¡Oe, ¿esa es la forma de saludar a alguien que quiere ser tu amigo?!" preguntó Naruto con una mirada de 'No me digas'

La pequeña niña lo miró sorprendido antes de que bajara la mirada. El rubio notó que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mezclándose con la lluvia.

"E-eso no es verdad" renegó Juvia "Nadie quiere relacionarse con Juvia"

Naruto miró con tristeza cuando la niña empezó a sollozar. Entonces, los ojos de la niña se abrieron cuando sintió tres dedos en su frente. El rubio se encontraba sonriendo de forma sincera y alegre mientras que sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar estaban en su frente **(Igual que cuando Itachi hacía lo mismo con Sasuke… solo que Naruto sonreía LOL)**

"¡Oye, no te pongas así!" declaró el rubio de forma alegre "¡Vayamos a jugar algo, no te preocupes no te haré nada!"

Juvia lo miró con los ojos abiertos antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro y empezó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo. El rubio al ver esto colocó su mano derecha en su cabeza.

"¡Oi, ya basta de llorar!" Juvia asintió con la cabeza antes de que sonriera y por primera vez en su vida, se rió de forma sincera. "¡Así me gusta, ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?!"

"¡Al columpio, al columpio!" respondió alegremente la niña saltando y aplaudiendo. El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Los niños y adolescentes que estaban resguardados bajo el techo miraron al nuevo chico con amargura.

"¿Quién es él?"

"¿Será un amigo del monstruo?"

"¿De dónde es?"

"¿Acaso no conoce a esa niña? ¡Ella es la que causa tanta amargura en este pueblo!"

Eran los susurros y murmullos que el rubio escuchó. Decidió no molestarse en hacer una escena o golpearlos hasta que necesiten un médico debido a que al parecer la niña no parecía haberlos escuchado.

Cuando el rubio llegó a los columpios pudo notar que Juvia se encontraba haciendo un mohín debido a que no podía subir al columpio. El jinchuriki rió entre dientes antes de ayudarla a subir. Una vez logrado eso, Naruto empezó a empujar suavemente a la niña. La peliazul nunca se había tan feliz en su corta vida. Por fin había hecho un amigo.

Naruto, sin embargo, se encontraba llorando al estilo anime muy discretamente. Cada vez que extendía sus brazos un 'Crack' podía ser escuchado de sus huesos.

"_Tengo hambre…" _gimió el rubio de repente, su brazo hace otro 'crack' y empieza a llorar más fuerte _"Y me duele todo el cuerpo"_

_Media hora después._

Cuando la niña finalmente se cansó. Aunque no haya hecho nada en realidad, bajó del columpio y miró a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Vamos, de seguro te encuentras cansado!"

"Voy…" gimió el rubio mientras se arrastraba por el barro.

Juvia se sentó frente a él y Naruto alzó una ceja. Pero luego se dio cuenta de algo importante…

"¡Lo siento, no te dije mi nombre! ¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!" gritó el rubio alegremente. La niña aplaudió y rió alegremente.

"Dime, Naruto-san. ¿Por qué te acercaste a Juvia?" preguntó ella agachando la cabeza. Naruto suspiró, ella había sufrido la misma tortura que compartían los jinchurikis: La soledad. El rubio puso su mano en su cabeza.

"No puedo dejar que una pequeña señorita esté en la lluvia. Podría enfermarse" respondió Naruto. Juvia infló sus mejillas.

"No soy pequeña" el rubio rió entre dientes. "Además, no me sacaste de la lluvia… si no te diste cuenta seguimos en la lluvia…"

El rubio miró a su alrededor y notó que la lluvia caía más fuerte que antes. Una gotita de sudor bajó sobre su nuca.

"Ahhh, si verdad" Juvia palmeó su cara y rió alegremente.

"¿Tú eres la que causa esta lluvia?" preguntó el jinchuriki. Al instante la sonrisa de Juvia cayó y empezó a sentirse triste de nuevo.

"Juvia es la que causa esta lluvia…" respondió ella mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "Juvia no sabe porqué pero desde su nacimiento todo a mi alrededor queda nublado y empieza a llover"

Naruto la miró con pena, ningún niño debía pasar por eso. Él era testigo de eso, a lo largo si no hace amigos su mente puede romperse, al igual que lo hizo Gaara.

"Sabes…" comenzó Naruto mirando al frente, sus vendajes estaban a punto de salirse de su lugar y simplemente caer al suelo y su pelo de punta se encontraba más plano debido al agua. Juvia levantó su rostro y le prestó atención "Siempre me ha gustado la lluvia…"

Ante esta declaración, los ojos de la niña se abren con sorpresa.

"Siento que cuando las gotas caen por mi piel me limpian. Y me curan…" continuó mientras extendía su brazo derecho al cielo, se sacó sus vendajes y un poco de sangre salió. Juvia lo mira con los ojos abiertos. El agua que caía lentamente limpió la sangre y en poco tiempo ya no sangraban. "… las heridas, y mis pecados"

"W-wow, juvia nunca había conocido a alguien que le gustara la lluvia" dijo ella tímidamente. Pero entonces señaló algo en su cabeza "Además, tu también estás produciendo lluvia"

El rubio miró sobre su cabeza y notó que la nube de tormente seguía ahí. _"¿Eso sigue ahí?" _al preguntarse eso agitó su mano sobre la nube y despareció.

"En fin, he querido preguntarte ¿Qué es muñeco que está en tu ropa?" Naruto preguntó señalando un pequeño muñeco cosido a la ropa de la niña. Juvia sonrió un poco y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

"Este es un muñeco Teru teru bozu" respondió ella con cariño "¡Juvia misma lo hizo!"

"¿Qué hace o que representa?" preguntó el ex ninja con curiosidad.

"Creo que si Juvia lo utiliza no lloverá a su alrededor, ¡Y poder ver el sol!" respondió Juvia.

**¡Atención, pequeño momento cultural!**

_**Es, según la tradición, un amuleto que sirve para prevenir los días de lluvia y atraer el buen tiempo.**_

_**El Teru Teru Bozu se hizo popular en el**__**período Edo**__**. Los niños construían estos amuletos para tener un buen tiempo el próximo día, diciendo las palabras "curandero del buen clima, por favor deja que el clima sea bueno mañana".**_

_**Fin de momento cultural. **_

"Ahh, ya veo" dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Entonces se recordó de algo que le había dicho su amigo Yota **(Creo que solo sale en el anime, si no lo conocen busquen en wikipedia)**

"¿Sabes?" preguntó el con una mirada distante de repente. "Un viejo amigo me dijo una vez que para tener un buen clima debíamos tener una sonrisa siempre en el rostro. No llores Juvia, llorando no se conseguirá nada, la vida siempre será difícil. El clima siempre cambia, que el clima no te cambie a ti…"

Juvia mira a Naruto con los ojos abiertos antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Entonces, el rubio se levanta y se prepara para irse.

"¿Ya te vas?" preguntó la peliazul con tristeza viendo partir a su primer amigo. El jinchuriki asintió con la cabeza.

"No estés triste, te escribiré cartas cada vez que pueda" dijo levantando el pulgar y sonriendo ampliamente. "Además, debo seguir entrenando para convertirme en el mejor mago de todos los tiempos."

"¿Mago?"

"Así es, es alguien que utiliza magia para poder defender lo que es preciado"

"_¿lo que es preciado…?" _se preguntó Juvia mentalmente.

"¡Adiós Juvia, y no te sorprendas si alguna vez escuchas sobre 'El gran mago Uzumaki Naruto que puede hacer cualquier cosa'!"

Juvia ríe alegremente y asiente con la cabeza.

Finalmente, el rubio desaparece en un pequeño poof de humo. Dejando a Juvia sola con sus pensamientos.

"_¿Convertirse en mago?... ¡Juvia también lo hará, seré una maga para ser más fuerte y hacer que la lluvia que entristece a todos dese!"_

_Con Naruto._

El rubio apareció en el techo de la escuela y mira a Juvia con una sonrisa.

"Eso fue muy noble de tu parte Naruto"

"Gracias Raiko-jii"

"Debemos continuar nuestro camino, he recibido un poco de dinero de las copias del Icha Icha, todavía no se conocen tanto, pero el numero aumenta. Ya nos he comprado suficiente comida para un tiempo, y también esto…"

Al decir esto, de su bolsillo saca una esfera de metal rojo sangre. El rubio lo mira con curiosidad y se rasca su mentón.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Esto será uno de los tres pasos ha seguir para que aprendas una magia que nadie ha dominado. Te explicaré lo que debes hacer en el camino."

"¡Bien, como quieras! ¡Ya estoy emocionado!"

_A la salida del pueblo 2 horas más tarde._

Raiko y Naruto llevaban mochilas repletas de comidas y otros elementos para su viaje en sus espaldas. Habían salido del pueblo hace dos horas y continuaron su viaje hacia ningún lugar.

"Bien, este es un buen lugar…" murmuró el viejo. El jinchuriki mira con extrañeza a su maestro cuando se detiene a un lado del camino y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas indicando que Naruto haga lo mismo.

"Aquí comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento. Como ya te dije, creerás que es imposible. Y definitivamente para completar el primer paso tardarás un año, como mínimo. Considerando tus reservas mágicas" los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en shock. Y por la mirada que le estaba dando Raiko sabía que no estaba bromeando.

"Saca la esfera que te había dado…"

Naruto hizo lo indicado y sacó la esfera carmesí con algunos detalles de color negro. Raiko lo mira a los ojos seriamente.

"Asumiré que ya sabes que no es una esfera decorativa…"

"Así es, pude notar al instante que esta cosa no permite que la magia funcione sobre el"

"Correcto" dijo Raiko asintiendo con la cabeza. "Esta es una esfera que no permite el paso de magia dentro del mismo, y si lo preguntas, sí, el interior esta hueco. Sin embargo, presta mucha atención ahora Naruto Uzumaki" el jinchuriki nunca había visto hablar tan enserio al viejo usuario de magia y decidió concentrar toda su atención en lo que diría.

"Esta esfera, a la vista humana normal no contiene agujeros. Pero mediante un dispositivo, que no mencionaré, se puede apreciar unos millones de pequeños agujeros por donde la magia puede pasar. Sin embargo, en su interior la esfera detecta la energía mágica y la cancela."

El rubio entrecierra los ojos.

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Tu tarea será la siguiente: Coloca un manto fino, casi imperceptible de magia alrededor de la esfera. Y has que tu magia atraviese esos microscópicos agujeros…" el jinchuriki suspira. Eso era completamente ilógico.

"¿Pero como introduzco magia dentro de él? Bueno, digamos que logro hacer pasar la capa de magia más fina en el mundo dentro de esta… cosa. ¿Y luego qué? Tú dijiste que en el interior esta máquina detecta la magia y la cancela"

"A eso iba…" respondió "Al introducir tu magia por los puntos, la magia será tan fina y pequeña que no detectará nada"

"¿Qué aprenderé con esto?"

"Esta magia no es una magia perdida, ni una conocida" Raiko comenzó seriamente "Esta magia la han intentado realizar varias personas, mi maestro, el maestro de mi maestro, etc. Pero en toda la historia solo una persona logró dominarla, y el nombre de esa persona ya se perdió con el tiempo"

**Fairy tail ending 6: Be as one**

"Esta magia, permite que cualquier cosa que toque el usuario tales como armas, muebles, y magia se vuelva…" El viejo se detuvo unos momentos, divagando en sus pensamientos. Como si no fuera una buena idea, al final se encogió de hombros y continuó:

"Vuelve… todo lo que el usuario toca, lo vuelve…"

"… polvo de estrellas"

**Finalmente, llegamos al final de este capítulo. Agradezco a todos los que han comentado, y agregado a favoritos, y siguen esta historia. Al principio se me ocurrieron otras ideas acerca de la magia, al principio era algo que podía copiar otras magias y habilidades. Pero me pareció demasiado al sharingan, luego la magia 'Crash' de Gildarts. Pero, yo al menos, ya he leído historias de Naruto usando alguna de esas magias, y se me ocurrió: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto convirtiera en polvo todo lo que tocase, incluyendo magia y otras cosas? Ya sé que es muy parecido a la magia de Gildarts, pero más adelante verán que será diferente, y tal vez incluso más poderosa.**

**Algunas aclaraciones.**

**Muchos, apuesto que quieren saber ¿por qué juvia aparece? Bueno, ella solo aparece para que más adelante en la historia tengan un vínculo especial, además me pareció buena idea de que Juvia conociera aunque sea a una persona en su infancia que comprenda su dolor.**

**Como ya lo leyeron ella no acompañará el viaje de maestro y alumno. Lo siento.**

**Esperaré ansioso sus reviews, hasta la vista…**


End file.
